Media content items such as television shows and movies often have audio tracks that include dialogue or other speech. To make such media content items more accessible to a wider range of audiences, the media content items may optionally include closed caption tracks. The closed caption tracks are designed so that words that are spoken in the audio track are also displayed in the form of readable text.